Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre 1
by Dkn037
Summary: Sesshomaru, un demonio despiadado cuyo objetivo es obtener mayor poder. Cierto día, conoce a una pequeña niña humana cuya bondad y cariño dan sentido a las últimas palabras dichas por su padre: "¿Tienes algo que proteger?" Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.


Mi nombre es Irasue, soy la madre de Sesshomaru. Soy una deidad canina... Mis dominios se extienden más allá de donde tu vista pueda llegar, más allá del cielo que tus ojos ven, sobre las nubes, a donde ningún mortal tendría el privilegio de llegar jamás... Guardiana de los vientos del Oeste y gobernante de las Tierras del Oeste... Soy también la guardiana protectora de la piedra meidou, que Inu no Taisho me entregó, con el fin de que le fuera útil algún día a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru... Mi hijo... Uno de los seres más poderosos de este mundo. Puedo afirmar que al final él resultó muy parecido a mi. No sólo físicamente, sino que nuestras ideas y nuestro carácter siempre han tenido gran similitud.

No, él es quizá un poco amargado y altanero.

En fin... Podría considerarlo, de cierta manera, una fortuna... Ya que no heredó los rasgos sentimentales que tenía su padre, pese a que fue con él con quien convivió más tiempo.

Inu no Taisho, su padre, era poderoso, muy poderoso, pocos se atrevían a desafiarlo, en el campo de batalla el enemigo se sabía derrotado, cuando mi propio padre me propuso una alianza con él, no dudé en que sería una excelente decisión conocerlo, ampliar nuestros dominios, tener su ejército y su poder de nuestro lado, y claro, engendrar descendencia con él... Deben saber que yo también soy muy poderosa, nuestro linaje, sin duda, sería el mejor.

Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto en él... Inu no Taisho tendía a ser compasivo y muy delicado en ciertas ocasiones, esto a veces me irritaba de él. ¡Pero qué importaba! Yo sólo quería un linaje puro, fuerte, que dominara el mundo.

¡Oh! ¡Si les contara lo desdichado y vergonzoso que fue su final!... En realidad él se lo ganó por patético. Pese a los grandes dominios que logró obtener y gobernar gracias a su indiscutible poder, Inu no Taisho disfrutaba de la soledad del medio natural, ahí entrenaba, meditaba, o se hacía tonto quizá.

Cierto día regresó al Palacio del Oeste sonriendo como un completo idiota. No me interesaba en lo absoluto el motivo, sin embargo él me habló de mi falta de sensibilidad y amor hacia él. En verdad, era un demonio muy poderoso, pero muy raro también.

Bueno, al poco tiempo me dí cuenta que frecuentaba mucho a una mujer humana. No le tomé importancia, sería un capricho suyo quizá... Sin embargo fue capaz de caer tan bajo y manchar su sangre al involucrarse con ella y engendrar un vástago.

Una humana... Una raza de débiles e inútiles mortales... En verdad no entiendo la razón de su efímero existir. Su hijo sería un ser mitad demonio, lo cual representaría un problema para el infante y para la mujer. ¿Acaso no pensó en eso?

Dentro de su poca lucidez, él planeó llevar a aquella mujer al palacio con el fin de protegerla. Algunos súbditos se opusieron y el destierro fue lo que ganaron.

Claro, es de esperarse que no iba a tolerar esas groserías de su parte. Me marcharía de allí para no volver jamás... Sesshomaru también discutió y enfrentó a su padre en varias ocasiones por tal razón. ¿Quién lo diría?... Al final estuvo de mi lado y no del suyo.

Un infortunado día Inu no Taisho se enfrentó a un viejo enemigo, el Espíritu Dragón, quien le propició en batalla una herida mortal en el corazón. Debió recibir atención para recuperarse, pero el estúpido se marchó a reunirse con aquella mujer.

¡Qué tonto!... No era necesario tanto drama. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar con esa mujer humana? ¿Esperaba que ese semi demonio le hiciera sentir orgullo? En fin, no me interesa... Quizá él decidió manchar su linaje, pero eso no afectará al mío.

Estoy segura de que mi hijo será el ser más poderoso y su descendencia será pura también. En su momento yo misma me encargaré de buscar a la mujer indicada para él... Mis nietos serán poderosos, y claro, bellos, muy bellos como yo. Nuestro linaje debe ser el que dominará el mundo.

Ahora que recuerdo a Sesshomaru, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo... Bueno, ¿Que tanto son algunos siglos? Dos para ser exactos... Incluso, tengo entendido que desde aquel día que salió tras su padre, no volvió a poner un pie por ahí, en sus Tierras. En fin, él sabe cuidarse sólo...

Desde que Sesshomaru tuvo edad suficiente, comenzó su búsqueda de poder, frecuentaba pocas veces el palacio de su padre, él quiere ser más fuerte que Inu no Taisho y yo sé que lo logrará.

A veces me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría con su otro hijo? Seguramente debe ser un debilucho si es que aún sigue vivo. ¡Que deshonra para su sangre!

Los humanos son muy extraños y crean lazos afectivos muy raros. Inu no Taisho cometió el gravísimo error de liarse con una humana. Esa fue la causa de su muerte, proteger a aquella humana y al bastardo que engendró.

¡Qué lastima siento por ti Inu no Taisho!


End file.
